My Dearest Chrome
by Skyways
Summary: *Requested* Chrome has just recently been brought to the base of the Kokuyo Gang. She spends most of her time asleep wanting her savior Mukuro. What will she do when Mukuro tries to steal the one thing that she could hang onto through her entire life her innocence. Please not that this fanfiction is very lemony an I suck at descriptions


Title: My Dearest Chrome  
Anime/Manga: Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
Pairing: MukuroXChrome  
Rating: M

It had been almost three weeks since Nagi had been struck by a car and had met Rokudo Mukuro inside of her dreams. It was soon after her body was repaired by her master. Nagi had been taken from the hospital by Ken and Chikusa, two members of Mukuro's gang. She had spent her time away from her passive abusive parents in a state of pure bliss. While her parents had never physically beat her they had spent time mentally and emotionally torturing her.

Since she had been taken by Mukuro no one had really mistreated her, Nagi now Chrome, had spent most of her time asleep. She had done this to spend more time with Mukuro who had visited her dreams every single night. Each time they appeared in a beautiful garden, one that Mukuro had created just for her. She enjoyed her time with him and her current dream was just as wonderful as the last.

Chrome walked through the long grass which brushed against her slender legs. She wore a pure white dress that went to her knees. She had long purple ribbon around her wrists and a single ribbon around her neck which had been done into a bow. Her long purple hair wasn't done up into its usual pineapple fashion allowing it to cascade down her shoulders and back. It covered her right eye, which was now red and showed the Path of Reincarnation symbols much like Mukuro's eye. Her left eye glowing a soft purple in the bright light of the artificial sun instead of its normal lavender color.

"Mukuro-sama where are you?" Chrome asked quietly, looking around the world inside of her mind hoping to see Mukuro again. "Over here," Mukuro's voice rang out in the garden, calling the young woman towards him. Chrome walked slowly, the long grass turning to reeds and bullrush. She continued walking even after the solid ground had turned to water. She walked into a small aqua garden, which was designed in a perfect circle with white bricks built around it. Floating in the garden were large water lilies, they were large enough that they were the size of Chrome herself.

Mukuro was standing in the middle of the garden knee deep in water. He was shirtless showing off his body. He didn't have much muscle tone but that didn't mean he wasn't attractive by any means and what muscles he did have were well defined. He had also let his hair down, which reached all the way to his lower back. He was soaking wet, his bod glistening from the light created by the sun of the world he had made.

Chromes cheeks flushed looking upon her master, she had never seen his body so exposed. She knew that he was attractive she just never knew how attractive until that moment. "M-Mukuro-sama, w-what are doing so exposed, you could get sick." Chrome stammered as she averted her gaze, looking down to the water. "Don't worry my dear Chrome, in this world nothing happens unless we wish it," Mukuro replied softly. It had been a while since anyone had cared for him as she did, it warmed his heart. He began wading through the water until he had reached his newest servant.

Chrome looked up to Mukuro a blush of pure embarrassment forming over her cheeks. "How cute your face is bright red." Mukuro teased as he reached caressing one of her cheeks gently. Chrome rested her cheek against his hand and closed her eyes, feeling her entire body heat up with a sensation she couldn't exactly identify. She had lived a very innocent life, this was due to her parents ruining her self-confidence. Chrome never thought that anyone would find her attractive or care for her. "Please don't say such things about me, I don't deserve it."

Mukuro gave a sad smile as Chrome shot up in bed, shaking ever so softly. Her master had brought Chrome back to the real world, leaving her unable to speak with him. A soft knock came from the door as M.M. peeked her head in the door looking in to Chrome. "Listen me and the others are leaving for now, we'll be back later." The female spat rather angrily, she had always hated Chrome mostly because she seemed to be Mukuro's new favorite. She began walking away but slammed the door shut behind her making Chrome shoot up in bed.

She had always hated loud noises mostly because her parents used to lock her in a closet, slamming the door each time she was closed in. Chrome was alone again, she hated being isolated after her family had done it for so long. She curled up in bed, hoping to return to her dreams so that she could talk with Mukuro once again. Sadly she didn't have any dreams she rested in complete darkness.

Chrome got up late at night and left her room heading into the small living area where everyone gathered at night for dinner or to watch some TV which Chikusa had illegally hooked up for them. "Ken, Chikusa are you two here?" Chrome asked silently, before remembering that she was alone in the large building that they called home. She felt a soul crushing loneliness fill her. Chrome sighed doing the only thing that she could, she went to the separate bathrooms which were located in a section of the building. There were two separate bathrooms one for M.M. and herself while the other was for the men.

She walked into the bathroom was rather large with a tub that could fit two people against one wall and a single long sink with a full wall mirror on it. Chrome looked to herself in the mirror for only a second before looking away. "You're nothing special," Chrome spoke to herself in a frail voice as she repeated the words her mother told her almost every single day. It stopped bothering her when her mother said it but after a while she actually started to believe it.

Chrome undressed, revealing her body to the warm air of the bathroom. Unlike most of the building the bathrooms were the warmest parts, it was almost like a small sauna. Chrome looked to herself in the mirror and covered her breasts and sex, even when she was alone she still felt Mukuro's presence. She never knew when he might appear to see her and because of this she didn't want him to see her body. Thanks to her family Chrome thought she was ugly and Mukuro would be sickened by her.

Chrome's skin was now an unblemished milky white color, which suited her perfectly. Her bust was developing, as she was an A cup soon to be a B cup due to her body maturing. Her curves were also starting to develop and though she didn't know it Ken caught himself was ogling her from time to time. She wore a lavender eye patch over her right eye which had lace on the edges of it, the eye patch was given to her by Ken who said it was a gift from Mukuro.

Chrome headed over to the large tub and turned on the water, making it was warm as she could without burning herself. She slowly slipped into the water, tipping her head back to rest against the edge of the tub. She closed her open eye and allowed her mind to wander, she didn't want to think about being alone or how she felt about herself because of her parents. She let everything drift to nothingness and as she did her mind began to wander.

She first thought of Mukuro, he had done so much for her even though she had no worth. She began to think of the young Mafioso standing shirtless, his body soaked in water and glistening in the light. She blushed bright red once again as her hormones took over her thoughts. She never really thought of anything sexual in her entire life but because of her maturity and hormones taking over that slowly began to change. Now that she had met Mukuro her mind began to work in overdrive.

She imagined herself tied down and handcuffed with Mukuro, fully naked standing above her. All she could do was moan out as he claimed her entire body. Chrome moaned out softly and opened her eye siting up in the water. Her body was burning up, but it wasn't from the warm water which was already running cold. She didn't know how long she had been fantasizing but it had been for a while.

Chrome got out of the water and pressed on the smell lever of the automatic stopper as the water began to drain out of the tub. She stepped out of the bathtub and onto the mat on the ground beside it. She walked out of the bathroom, grabbing one of the towels and wrapping it around her body as she left the bathroom. When she left the room she was in another area entirely. She was in a dark room with large aerometric candles which were currently lit. Because of the candles the entire room smelled like sweetened strawberries and warm chocolate. In the center of the room was a large bed that could easily fit two maybe three people. It was covered by a purple silk canvas making it hard to see if anyone was inside of it.

"Come closer my Chrome," Mukuro's voice called out from the bed as a section of the silk canvas opened showing Mukuro sitting on the bed, once again shirtless. Chrome blushed bright red as she looked around quickly but when she looked back to Mukuro she found herself standing in front of the bed. She looked to Mukuro and was unable to look away from his well-developed body. The difference from last was that his pants were undone and unzipped showing much more of Mukuro's body. He had apparently worn absolutely nothing under his pants so Chrome saw a tiny bit of his cock.

She gasped out in surprise and embarrassment, her entire body burning up with lust. "W-What are you doing Mukuro-sama?" Chrome questioned in a soft, lust filled tone as she looked to the exposed part of Mukuro's cock wondering how it would feel inside of her. "I want to thank you for all that you've done for me Chrome, so I decided to play out one of your fantasies." Mukuro responded in a low sexual growl, as he grinned to Chrome. "W-Wait what do you mea-" She started but stopped speaking and gasped loudly as the older male grabbed her quickly and pinned her to the bed.

"Oh you'll see soon enough." Mukuro cooed in a teasing voice as he grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head. "Ahaa Mukuro-sama, wait." Chrome stuttered as she began to struggle beneath the male. "Now now keep this up and you'll be punished." The older man warned, as he gripped her wrist. When he gripped them as a set of handcuffs formed on the young girl binding her to the bed. "Please let me go," Chrome begged and even if she didn't come out and say it she actually liked being tied up.

"Kufufufu, why would I do that when you're having so much fun." Mukuro teased as he pulled the towel open. Chrome was wearing a tight leather bra and panties that had small hearts cut out above her nipples and pussy. She looked down to herself and gasped seeing the outfit that she was wearing. "W-What is this?" Chrome questioned in a meek whisper as she looked up to her master. "It's called bondage, I thought you might like it after what I saw in your head." Mukuro teased, moving in closer to the young girl. "Please Mukuro-sama, I can't do things like this b-besides im-" "Because you're ugly, you know that's a lie." Mukuro interrupted as leaned in biting into her neck rather hard, he then began to suck and nibble on the mark leaving a rather large love bite.

The entire time Mukuro was biting into her Chrome moaned out in pleasure, her body shuddering under him. She hated being hit by anyone but Chrome found she found that pain Mukuro was giving her rather pleasurable. The older male just grinned and sat up taking out a blindfold from his pocket. Chrome looked up blushing as Mukuro put the blindfold over her and tied it shut.

He then stood up and held out his right hand, a long riding crop appearing in his hands. Inside of this dream world they could make anything they wanted appear at any time but Mukuro restricted Chromes power so she would be unable to stop him. "Now then let's get started my pet," Mukuro teased in a low growl. He flipped Chrome over, the handcuffs having a small section that spun as not to cause to much restriction if someone was to end up struggling.

Chrome moaned out, her body shaking, mostly in pleasure but also in fear. She was scared of what might happen to her. She knew a little bit about sex that included bondage. Mukuro smiled running the tip of the crop against Chromes virgin cunt as he grinned just a bit. "I promise I won't hurt you too much." He said that as he lashed out quickly, snapping the crop above her pussy.

Chrome cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain, her body shaking hard now. It was one of the most painful things she had ever felt, but it felt so good she wanted to feel the pain more. Was it wrong to want to feel pain to feel good, if it was wrong she didn't care. "From now on call me master," Mukuro whispered that to the young girl as he chuckled softly. He moved back, keeping her locked to the bed. He began to lash her sides and back quickly, making sure to lash as hard as he could.

"Ahaa yes master anything you want." Chrome spoke in an almost pleading voice, crying out in pure ecstasy each time she was struck, with one last whip Chrome screamed out in pleasure, cumming hard. "You're so naughty, moaning out each time your hit." Mukuro said in a mocking tone as he pressed the crop against the side of Chrome's neck. "I'm sorry master, I-I don't mean to be so naughty." She moaned in a soft gasp, her body shaking with orgasm as her cum slowly dripped onto her legs and the bed.

"I think you need to be punished, what do you think?" Mukuro questioned in a commanding tone, running the crop against her neck. "Ahaa yes master please punish me." Chrome begged out, panting softly. Even after what she had been through she still wanted, no needed more. "Alright then but before I give you what you really want I'm going to tease you more." Mukuro teased as he moved back and began to lash out with the crop. He had it strike her pussy and ass. He continued this again and again, earning loud cries from Chrome. He continued this, his crop now dripping with Chromes cum and juices. "How cute, you can't control yourself can you." He teased as he chuckled ever so softly, pressing the crop against her wet slit.

"I-I'm sorry master," Chrome panted out softly wanting even more of Mukuro. She could only think of what he would do to her next. The male grinned, pulling down his pants enough to expose his cock. He rubbed his cock, chuckling happily as he pressed the tip against Chrome. "Now then Chrome, it's time we have some real fun." Mukuro said in a low growl as he gave one solid thrust entering into Chrome entirely.

Chrome screamed out in pleasure feeling Mukuro entire her completely. The older illusionist leaned in, pressing his body against hers "You're all mine Chrome, now and forever." Mukuro whispered that into her ear before nipping the rim of her ear quickly. "I've always been yours," Chrome replied in a quiet murmur as she couldn't help but smile. Mukuro smiled softly as he leaned up looking down to younger girl.

He began to thrust slow and deep, never fully leaving her body. Chrome whimpered softly, not yet used to the feeling of someone inside of her but the whimpers soon turned to moans of pleasure. "Keep going, harder!" Chrome screamed out in pleasure barely able to control herself. "You really are so naughty my little Chrome," Mukuro continued as he began to thrust even harder now, pounding her wildly.

He continued not showing Chrome any sort of mercy but she didn't seem to care. Chrome screamed out in pleasure, seeming to enjoy every second of Mukuro going wild on her body. "Ahaa please more, I need it!" Chrome begged in a near slutty tone, she leaned up as best she could. "If I didn't know any better I'd swear you're a slut Chrome." Mukuro teased as slid his free hand between her legs, rubbing her clit before pinching it rather hard. Chrome gave another loud cry of pleasure, her inner walls tightening around his cock.

"I-I don't care what I am as long as you keep going!" Chrome screamed out in pleasure, panting rather hard. Mukuro began to rub his middle and pointer finger into Chrome's pussy lips, teasing her further as he continued to thrust. "Please don't tease me anymore, I don't know how much longer I'll last." Chrome pleaded her body shuddering in pleasure. She didn't know how much longer until she finally came. "Mmm we'll see soon enough my cute pet." Mukuro cooed happily, his cock throbbing deep inside of her.

He continued harder and harder still, pounding her as he didn't hold back. "I can't hold back any more my pet!" Mukuro cried out in pleasure as he gave one last thrust before letting his cum spill into her. Chrome cried out in pleasure, her head tipping back as she came against his cock. Mukuro smiled grinding his fingers into her pussy before finally slipping them in. He began to thrust slowly before he finally pulling out of her dripping cunt. Chrome rested against the bed panting loudly. Mukuro smiled and began to slowly finger Chrome as his fingers were now dripping with their mixed cum.

He slowly pulled his two fingers from her as he pressed the fingers to her lips. Chrome opened her mouth, still panting. Mukuro slid his fingers into her mouth chuckling softly. The young girl began to suck on her master's fingers collecting and cleaning all of the cum off of him. He then slowly pulled his fingers from her mouth and moved in front of her. He held up his still hard cock putting the tip to her lips. "Clean this off would you," Mukuro commanded, grinning ever so softly. Chrome happily complied as she began to slowly lick her master's cock until there wasn't a drop of cum left.

The illusionist smiled as he undid the handcuffs and removed her blindfold. "I promise I'll come to see you very soon my dear Chrome." Mukuro said that caressing one of her cheeks gently. "Ah what about right now?" Chrome questioned as she looked up to her master. "I can't stay, there's business I must attend to and then we can see one another." Mukuro replied as everything began to slowly disappear.

Chrome shot up in the bathtub, panting ever so softly. She had fallen asleep in the bath and had been in there so long the water hard turned cold. Chrome got out of the bath, repeating the same steps that she had before. This time she was back in the empty base. Chrome returned to her room, smiling ever so softly.

She spent about a week alone until Ken, Chikusa, and M.M. returned to the base. Upon asking what had happened Ken informed her of Mukuro's failed attempt to possess a person who had connections to the mafia. After she got the news of Mukuro's isolation Chrome returned to her room thinking about being unable to see Mukuro again. She lay down on the bed curling up as she thought about seeing her master again.

Chrome fell asleep almost instantly as she ended up in the room that she had entered last time. Mukuro was sitting up in the bed, grinning as he looked to Chrome. This time however he was completely naked. "It's good to see you again my pet." He spoke in voice full of lust. "It's good to see you too master." Chrome replied as she walked over to him, her normal school uniform disappearing. She wore a black corset with purple stitching that ended just below her still developing chest which was completely uncovered. The only other thing covering her form was a black thong with purple straps tied into small ribbons on her sides. "Let's get started my pet," Mukuro said that and grinned as the light from the candles flickered out of existence.

-Authors Notes-

Alright then everyone this fanfiction was written as a request for a good friend of mine. She asked me to write a Chrome x Mukuro fanfic. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and I hope she enjoys it to. Please note that I'm now taking requests so please PM me your ideas and if I'm able to I'll write it as best I can.


End file.
